First Steps
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Jack, Gwen and their new teammate, Rex start up a new Torchwood three in Washington D.C. where a new minor Rift has opened up.
1. Prologue

A/N: AU Doctor Who, Ten's still around. Torchwood half will probably turn AU once the new season comes out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who

First Steps

Prologue

It was a moderately cool day in Washington, D.C. in front of the Washington Monument.

"World war II better have a good reason for calling us out her after disappearing for two weeks…" Rex grumbled to Gwen and Rhys as he rubbed the cold from his arms.

"Oh aye, that pain in the neck is always runnin' off and causin' more problems for mah Gwen…"

"Oh there it is, that legendary Welsh complaining…!" The three turned at the sudden sound of Jack's voice, they could see the immortal standing confidently next to a large water fountain about thirty feet from the monument (though Rex couldn't remember ever seeing it there before…). Jack stood in his normal, commanding pose with his long coat flowing in the wind as a glint of approval and cunning glistened in his eyes; a look that Gwen had come to know so well.

"Jack, don't tell me!" Gwen squealed happily as she ran up to hug him, he caught her and swung her around.

"Yup, Torchwood Three is back. It took a pit of scrounging and dealing with U.N.I.T. but I got us a new perception field and computer network that has the Torchwood system running through it." The look on their faces was one that only happy members of Torchwood made, ones that made the others feel like they weren't even there.

"Ooooh. Can ah see it now, Jack?"

"Of course you can, Gwen, come with me." Jack said, gently taking her hand and led her over to one of the large stone slabs surrounding the water fountain.

"Oi! What about us!"

"Rhys, calm down, you and Rex are welcome to come too. It's his new home and practically yours too." Jack gave a soft laugh at the easily upset Welshman, watching as the two hurried over to rock.

"So what, is this rock our new base?" Rex asked sarcastically, only making Jack and Gwen grin as the older immortal tapped the rock three times with his foot. The new immortal jumped slightly at the strange and sudden movement of the lift, making Gwen and Jack laugh.

"Calm down, Rex, it's not gonna kill ya. Believe me."

"Very funny, World war II…" Rex wasn't laughing but he was pulled from his funk at the sheer size and oddness of the new underground base. Where he gasped in shock, Gwen gasped in wonder; this base looked almost exactly the same as the old one.

"Oh Jack, how did you manage this…?"

"Well, sleep isn't exactly required with me."

"Aah, ah see." Gwen whispered contently as she stepped off the lift and started to move about the familiar looking work stations, whispering lost names as she ran a hand over each of her friend's stations. Jack came up behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So what do you think, Gwen? I thought we needed a new base since it looks like Torchwood is back despite our best efforts, an understanding smile passed between them as Gwen nodded before the two broke apart again and headed to check out different areas of the Hub.

"Hey Jack, what is this thing?" Rex called as he poked at a beeping monitor.

"That? Well, that's a Rift monitor." This caught Gwen's attention.

"But Jack, the Rift's all the way back in Cardiff…."

"True, but it would seem that after the 456 incident the Rift close until only the bare minimum was left and barely anything can get through….. But! We now have a major problem."

"And what would that be, Jack?"

"The Blessing! It ripped open a new Rift by awakening, only this time it's here. In Washington D.C., that's why I picked this place. That and we can use the monument as a conductor when needed."

"Ah. Well, then. Ah guess we got our work cut out for us than…"

"Right you are, Gwen. It'll be a bit easier now that we have Rex here to boss around!" The glare the older immortal got only made him laugh, it was going be fun working with the other American.

"Oi, sorry to break up your daydreams but you lot might have a problem."

"What makes you say that, Rhys."

"Oh nothing, Jack, just yer monitor over 'ere is blinkin' up a storm." Jack raced over and jumped over the side railing of station to look at the rift activity monitor, Ghen and Rex close behind.

"Jack, it's like something is stealing the Rift's energy…. What's doing it?"

"One of the most beautiful creatures in the universe…. Let's go, we need to find it!" Jack yelled out joyfully as he raced for the ground floor door as the others just looked at each other in confusion.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, I'm so late! ; ; My mom's been sick and I've been busy with college history homework! It was horrible! Anyway, I feel I'm starting to get sick so the next chapter will be either late or very short depending on how I feel. Also, just a head's up. I DON'T write slash, but because Jack is... well, he's Jack. There will be one-sided flirting between him and the Doctor. So just expect rejection from the Doc. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy it. ^^ Once again, sorry it's so short and late. ; ; Please R&R, I love reviews. ^^

Chapter 1

The team had an extremely hard time just trying to keep up with the giddy immortal as he headed towards the source of the energy drain.

"Gwen, what on Earth has gotten into Jack?"

"Ah dunno, Rex, but it must beh pretty important to just take off like that…" The three almost bumped into Jack as he made a sudden stop to check the portable rift monitor.

"Ugh… Where is he? I gotta catch him before he leaves!" Jack growled at the monitor before taking off again, making the other men of the group rather confused as the wheels in Gwen's head started to turn. Different ideas flipped through her mind as they followed him, not wanting to take their eye of the frenzied immortal.

"Ah hah!" Came the joyous cry and they turned another corner and skidded to a halt, "There it is!"

"There WHAT is?" Rex was skeptical Jack even knew what he was talking about; the only thing before them was an empty alley with the exception of a large blue box off to the side. The older immortal turned to face the younger one and flashed on of his award winning smiles.

"The thing we're looking for, of course!" Jack took off towards the blue box, waving a hand behind him for them to follow, "Hurry up. We don't have all day!" The few moments it took to get to the box felt like hours to Jack until he finally reached it. His breath caught in his lungs as he reached out to touch it, hand running gently of the fake blue wood.

"Hello, old girl… Is he here…?" He whispered softly to the box, unknowing of the weird look his team was giving behind him. The box seemed to hum softly in reply, making a soft smile spread over Jack's lips as he headed for the front door.

"C'mon, you three, hurry up…!" He commanded as he pulled out his key and started to unlock the box, "Everyone be careful, we don't want to scare him." He suddenly stopped with the door half open, thinking.

"Then again, he makes the cutest noise when you startle him…." He said with an evil smirk playing on his lips. Rhys and Gwen shuddered at this while Rex just rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Are you an idiot, World war II? There's no way the four of us could fit in that thing let alone a place for your friend to hide…" Jack just laughed slightly at the younger immortal before whispering, "Gotta love this part…" He opened the door the full way and ushered his new team in, cracking up as he heard them all gasp in shock at the sheer size of the TARDIS' control room.

"What on Earth!"

"Oh my…"

"Oi, Harkness, what kinda trick is this?" Their three responses were like music to his ears.

"Torchwood… Welcome to the TARDIS." He said proudly as ran his hands over the railing and coral pillars, "She's just the same as when I left here last…" He suddenly stopped, turned towards them and clapped his hands.

"But we don't have time for your stupid questions; just keep quiet, don't touch anything and follow me!" He turned back around and headed for the door towards the back, "Let's see.. If he's just here then he's probably thinking…. But where does he like to think….? Ah! I know!" Jack took off towards the one place he knew where the good Doctor would be spending his time.

"Jack, where ah we goin'?"

"Why the bedroom, Gwen, when else does a person think?"

"Ah can think of plenty of good places…"

"Yes, but nobody asked you, now did they, Rhys?" The team followed in silent now, down the long winding corridors until Jack stopped in front of a particular door.

"Hey, old girl, think you can open to the quietly for me?" The immortal asked as he gently pet the ancient ship, it hummed cautiously in reply.

"Is he talking to this thing…..?" Rex asked in a harsh whisper to Gwen, who shrugged and shook her head.

"Ah dunno, Rex, ah just dunno…." Jack finally persuaded the TARDIS to open the door for him and the team stepped into a huge pink colored bedroom.

"Another one of your queers, Harkness?" Rex asked quietly, eye brow raised suspiciously.

"Sadly, no. He wouldn't let me into his bed even if I was dying for sure." Jack said softly as he gently touch a picture showing him, a tall man with short black and a blond girl standing between them; holding each of their hand, "Nope, this room belongs to a girl named Rose. A good friend to us and something a little more than that to him, but she's gone now…" They were heading to a secondary room connected to hers; it was kind of like an extremely large closet. Rex was about to say something but stopped as soon as they heard muttering coming from the closet. They looked in to see a man in a brown pin-stripe suit pacing in circles while staring at the floor, hands frantically running through and grabbing at his scruffy brown hair, glasses about to fall off the tip of his nose; completely oblivious of their presence. Jack smiled and raised his eye brows at his team mates before putting a finger to his lips to tell them to keep quiet. The immortal slowly stepped forward as his team watching horror as he snuck up behind the man in the suit, grabbed him by the hips and pulled the man against himself while kissing the side of his neck. Jack got the exact response he was looking for: the man jumped slightly and let out a surprised squeak in confusion.

"Hiya, Doc…" Jack purred softly in the Doctor's ear as gently wrapped an arm the man's waist while he pushed the Doctor's glass back up on his nose, smiling as he felt the man's hearts pound in his chest.

"Jack…?" The poor Doctor asked in a shocked voice, feeling dazed, horrified and slightly violated at what just happened.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supposed to be a tiny little A/N but ended up turning into a short chapter instead. Anyway, that being said. I have an update for you guys. I may not be updating this for a bit and if I do it'll be in short chapters. I just got sick after taking care of my sister all week and feel really tired, I literally slept the day away yesterday. So along with being tired and my brain can barely focus enough to write I really have only been feeling motivated to write my Legacy of Kain fic... So the updates on this story, Land of the Hidden Tides and Overwater Telegram may far and few in between for a while here. Sorry, again. ; ; Please enjoy this tiny chapter and tell me what you think...

Chapter 2

"Hiya, Doc, long time no see!" Jack greeted happily as he quickly let the Time Lord go as to not make him madder than he already was going to be. He stepped back to let the Doctor turn around face him.

"Jack, what in heaven's name are you doing? …Oh no… I didn't land in Cardiff by accident again did I…?" The Doctor mumbled the last part as if talking to himself but Jack shook his head anyway and reply.

"Nope, don't worry, Doc. You're in a America."

"America.. Then what you doing here? Why're you in America? And how'd you get in my TARDIS?"

"Easy. The end of the world as we know it almost hit while you were away so Gwen and I came to America to save. And as for the TARDIS, I still have my key!" Jack's voice got rather giddy as he pulled the string that held the key from out of his shirt to show it to his friend.

"Oh.. I see. Well then… Wait, wait! Did you say the end of the world!" The Doctor gave a frantic look, the effect being intensified by his glasses starting to slip of his nose again.

"Yeah, it was horrible! I wasn't immortal anymore and the entirety of earth was!" Jack made the words sound rather dramatic as he pushed the Doctor's glasses back up with a finger, "It's really not important, Doc, I took care of it while you were away…" He gently smoothed down the Doctor's frazzled brown hair with a hand while he put his other hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"But, but Jack! This wasn't supposed to ha-murmph!" His frantic and confused words were cut off by the immortal's hand on his shoulder coming up to cover his mouth.

"I said 'don't worry about it', now come on, I got some friends for you to meet!" Jack pulled the good Doctor by the arm over to where the new Torchwood was waiting in Rose's old room. They stopped a few feet from the team and the British-sounding alien only blinked at them as he waited for Jack to introduce them.

"Doc, this is Gwen, you've met before just not in person."

"'ello, name's Gwen and this 'ere's me husband, Rhys." The dark-haired woman greeted politely and introduced her husband.

"'ello." The Doctor greeted back while flashed her the smile that he didn't know made women and Jack melt. Jack placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and turned him towards the only other American in the room.

"And this loser's Torchwood three's newest member, Rex." Jack smirked and the Doctor cast him a confused glance.

"Oh shut it, World War Two..." Rex rolled his eyes and offered his hand to the Doctor, "Hi, how ya doin'?"

"'ell, Re-!" The Doctor had just grabbed his hand but quickly released it and pulled his own hand back as if it had been burned. He turned his head towards Jack and cast a glare at him, "Jack! What is the meaning of this! What has happened to this man?" Jack gulped painfully as he could feel the anger and discomfort just dripping off the Time Lord.

"He heh… Yeah, about that, Doc… I guess I got some explaining to do…"


End file.
